EL JURAMENTO DE LA DEATH NOTE
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Ligth Yagami, los sobrevivientes del caso Kira, se reúnen para rendir un ultimo homenaje a su difunto jefe, con la intención de cerrar esta etapa en al vida de cada uno ellos, sin saber cual seria el verdadero final de este asunto.


**EL JURAMENTO DE LA DEATH NOTE**

Habían transcurrido solo algunos días desde la trágica resolución del caso Kira, cuando los 4 sobrevivientes del equipo especial de la policía japonesa se reunieron nuevamente frente a la tumba del que por mucho tiempo había sido su jefe y el responsable de involucrarlos en este caso, el difunto Soichiro Yagami.

**(Aizawa)**

**Jefe estamos aquí reunidos por última vez para rendirle un merecido homenaje al hombre que nos inspiró a no rendirnos en nuestra lucha contra el crimen y quien fuera un excelente agente de la ley que dio su vida por la verdad y la justicia.**

**(Aizawa)**

**Por todo lo que no enseño, nunca los olvidaremos señor, descanse en paz.**

**(Ide)**

**Excelente discurso Aizawa.**

**(Aizawa)**

**Gracias, en verdad anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo, poder decirlo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente sino hasta ahora.**

**(Matsuda melancólico)**

**Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme un poco hipócrita al estar aquí, siento que es un insulto hacia la memoria de jefe Yagami, el que estemos todos a aquí frente a su tumba, en especial yo, quien fue el que asesino a su propio hij…**

**(Ide)**

**No sigas con eso Matsuda, tú no eres responsable de nada, actuaste como lo haría un verdadero policía.**

**(Aizawa)**

**Así es, estoy seguro que el jefe no te guarda rencor alguno por lo que paso con respecto a Light, así que no te culpes más.**

**(Matsuda)**

**Sí.**

**(Aizawa)**

**Por cierto Mogi, dime ¿has averiguado algo de Amane-san?**

**(Mogi)**

**No nada, poco después de que regresamos del muelle, fui a verla a su habitación para contarle lo que sucedió pero ella ya se había ido.**

**(Matsuda)**

**Oigan muchachos y se ella se enteró de alguna forma de lo de Light, quizá haya huido al verse visto también descubierta.**

**(Mogi)**

**No lo creo, ya que cuando revise la habitación, todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí, ropa, dinero, joyas, todos, así que dudo que haya pensado en escapar a un lugar muy lejano.**

**(Aizawa reflexivo)**

**Me temo que debemos hacernos a la idea de que Misa Amane se haya quitado la vida.**

**(Matsuda sorprendido)**

**¿Que mi Misa Misa este muerta?, pero ¿por qué dices algo así Aizawa?**

**(Aizawa)**

**Piénsalo que detenimiento Matsuda, tu sabias lo mucho que Ligth-kun significaba para ella, lo más seguro es que se enteró de lo ocurrido y la depresión la haya conducido al suicidio.**

**(Matsuda deprimido)**

**Eso no puede…**

**(ide)**

**Aizawa tiene razón, quien nos no dice que en efecto Amane fuera el segundo Kira y el shinigami que estaba con nosotros en ese momento, no le haya contado la noticia sobre la muerte de Ligth.**

**(Matsuda resignado)**

**Tienes razón, eso pudo ser.**

**(Mogi)**

**De ser así, pobre chica, quien diría que su amor por Ligth-kun la conduciría a tan triste final.**

**(Aizawa)**

**No obstante no podemos sentir pena por ninguno de ellos, recuerden que ambos eran unos temibles asesinos, responsables por la muerte de miles de personas.**

**(Matsuda)**

**Aun asi me cuesta creer que todo haya terminado de esta forma, no puedo evitar sentir pena por la familia del jefe Yagami.**

**(Aizawa)**

**Hablando se eso, ¿Matsuda te encargaste de darle la mala noticia a la esposa del jefe Yagami?**

**(Matsuda)**

**Ah sí, y en verdad pobre mujer estaba destrozada, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza al ver terrible dolor que ha tenido que soportar sola, primero con la pérdida de su esposo y ahora la de su hijo.**

**(Matsuda)**

**Pero al menos me queda el consuelo saber que no todas son penas en esa pobre familia, me he enterado que Sayu finalmente ha comenzado a reaccionar y ha vuelto a hablar de nuevo, los doctores dicen que volverá a ser la de antes si sigue con un tratamiento adecuado.**

**(Aizawa)**

**Es bueno escucharlo.**

**(Ide)**

**Sí, estoy seguro que la recuperación de Sayu-chan, será un viento de esperanza para esa pobre familia que tanto ha sufrido.**

**(Mogi)**

**Ni que lo digas.**

**(Aizawa serio)**

**Señores aprovechando que estamos todos aquí, debemos hacer la siguiente promesa**

**(Ide)**

**¿Promesa?**

**(Aizawa)**

**Si, de que nadie nunca hablara sobre la verdadera identidad de Kira.**

**(Aizawa)**

**Por la memoria del jefe Yagami, L, Watari-san, Ukita-kun y de todas las personas que murieron por culpa de la Death Note, es que hagamos este pacto de silencio.**

**(Ide)**

**Estoy de acuerdo,**

**(Mogi)**

**Yo también lo juro**

**(Matsuda)**

**Y yo**

**(Aizawa)**

**Muy bien, lo ha escuchado jefe, ninguno de nosotros dirá una sola palabra sobre lo sucedido, ahora finalmente puede descansar en paz, gracias por todo jefe.**

**(Ide)**

**Si gracias.**

**(Mogi)**

**Gracias señor.**

**(Matsuda)**

**Gracias jefe Yagami.**

**(Aizawa voz de mando)**

**Señores oficial presente, saludar.**

**(Pensamientos de Aizawa)**

**Jefe le prometemos que dedicaremos el resto de nuestras vidas a resguardar la protección de la ley y defender la vida de gente inocente para hacer de este mundo un lugar pacifico para todos, descuide que no le fallaremos.**

**(Aizawa)**

**Hasta siempre señor.**

Entre tanto en un lugar mucho lejos de ahí, alguien presenciaba dicho momento mientras se disponía también a cerrar un ciclo importante en su vida.

Siendo no otro que el mismo líder de SPK, Near

**(Near)**

**Vaya ese señor Aizawa es un hombre con más espíritu de lo que pensé.**

En ese momento otro de sus subordinados llega a la escena, solo para ver como Near espiaba a los agentes japoneses del caso Kira, usando las cámaras satelitales

**(Rester)**

**Near, que es lo que haces, pensé ¿qué había dicho que ya no observaríamos espiar más los movimientos de los policías involucrados en al caso Kira?**

**(Near)**

**Sólo mataba un poco el tiempo Rester-san, eso es todo.**

**(Rester)**

**Entiendo, después de solucionar un caso tan complicado como este me imagino que estarás algo aburrido.**

**(Near sonriendo)**

**Te equivocas…El caso Kira aún no ha sido cerrado.**

**(Rester intrigado)**

**¿Qué dices?**

**(Near)**

**Todavía tengo en mis manos esto…**

**(Rester)**

**La Death Note, pero ¿cómo es que tu?**

**¿Near)**

**La recogí después de Mikami Teru se suicidó, ahora tengo en mi manos el único registro que queda de todas las fechorías y crímenes cometidos por Ligth Yagami, también conocido como el célebre asesino de criminales, Kira.**

**(Rester curioso)**

**Y dime Near ¿qué piensas hacer con esa libreta?**

**(Near)**

**¿Qué es lo pienso hacer con ella? Eso es algo muy sencillo de responder…VOY A DESTRUIRLA.**

**(Rester sorprendido)**

**¿Cómo? ¿la destruirás?**

**(Near)**

**Así es, mientras esta terrible arma este en este mundo, siempre habrá la posibilidad de que vuelvan aparecer un nuevo Kira, que utilice el poder de esta libreta para fines perversos y egoístas.**

**(Near)**

**Además de que al hacerlo, daré por terminado también el último caso en el que L trabajo hasta el final de su vida, consumando así la victoria sobre Kira.**

**(Near)**

**Dando con esto fin, a esta cruenta batalla que empezó hace 6 años atrás entre ellos 2.**

Near saca de entre sus ropas un encendedor y con este le prende fuego a la libreta, para después observar con detenimiento como esta se consume entre las llamas que despide.

**(Near)**

**Ahora estoy libre y sin remordimiento alguno para asumir el papel de L.**

**(Near)**

**Ya que por lo que mi respecta el caso Kira está más que cerrado.**

**FIN**


End file.
